


The Hunt

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Easter, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Easter morning, Sherlock tries to understand the mystery of the bunny while searching for hidden eggs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

“I don’t understand this holiday,” Sherlock wrinkled his nose and sniffed at the air. 

“As opposed to the many holidays you do understand?” John bit the ears off a chocolate bunny. 

“There is a rabbit…” 

“Yes.” 

“And it lays eggs?” Sherlock looked underneath his skull. 

“You’ve checked there, twice,” John smirked. 

Sherlock spun in a dramatic semicircle, glared at John, and charged off towards the kitchen. 

“Rabbits don’t lay egg. They’re mammals,” John turned around in his chair to continue watching Sherlock’s search. 

“Right,” Sherlock turned over a full tea kettle and let the water poor straight onto the floor. “Chickens lay eggs.” 

“And ducks, geese, ostriches….” 

“Yes all the birds. I went to primary school,” Sherlock stepped over the puddle, threw open the cupboards and began upending the teacups. 

“I never know what you’ve deleted,” John cringed as the dishes clattered. 

Sherlock stopped for a second, fixed his gaze on John and nodded, “fair enough.” 

“Thank you,” John placed his now earless chocolate bunny back in his basket and began foraging for other treats. 

“So the bunny doesn’t lay the eggs.” 

“No, the bunny hides the eggs.” 

“I’m not an idiot, John. You’ve hidden the eggs. “ 

“Yes.” 

“Where?” 

“Outside,” John smiled. 

“Outside? 

“Yes.” 

Sherlock sniffed the air again, grabbed his coat, and started out of the flat. “So, the bunny….”


End file.
